


Brother

by winstiel_28



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Hurt/Comfort, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Protective Benny Lafitte, Protective Dean Winchester, Sad Dean Winchester, Sad Ending, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Shower Sex, Vampires, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:09:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winstiel_28/pseuds/winstiel_28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>'And even though Dean sounded sad, Sam still knew it was his brother, just by the way he spoke.</i><br/>'Sammy' was Sam Winchester's reassurance that his older brother was not completely gone.<i></i></p><p> </p><p>  <i><br/></i><br/> </p><p>  <i><br/><i>When Dean becomes distant from Sam and their father, he stumbles across a boy who lives in a nearby town. The two hit it off immediately but, when something terrible happens to Dean's newfound friend and John thinks the best thing to do is to kill him, what will happen?</i></i><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dean Was Gone

Dean lifted his feet up off the gravelly floor and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. The almost-empty beer bottle held loosely in his grip as he stared down at the pebbled ground beneath him.

The late summer sun beat down heavily over the parking lot that Dean had seemingly adopted as his own and his eyes stayed half shut, the sun's rays too strong to stare at directly.

Taking the bottle back to his lips, Dean took a long swig before shaking the glass gently in his hands, feeling the emptiness of its insides and placing it on the kerb beside him.

Things hadn't been so good lately. Things had never been particularly _good_ but, as he stared out of the empty space that always seemed to stay so quiet, the sudden shittiness of his life was really starting to get to him. Not many things seemed to go right in Dean Winchester's life, not many things at all. But sometimes, he'd have something really good happen. Something that would make everything else go away and he'd just have a genuinely nice time for once, Dean couldn't remember the last time that that had happened.

Life had become an ongoing crap situation and from what he could see, there was absolutely nothing Dean could do about it. The only thing that made him smile at all was the fact that, even through everything that was constantly going on, little Sammy would still keep that smile on his face. That smile that made all the shit go away and made Dean smile too. Dean loved that smile more than anything.

Sam always told Dean to cheer up, said he didn't understand why Dean was always sad and upset. It was always kind of hard to fully explain what was wrong with him to his younger brother, he had always been too young to realise.

But as he had gotten older, maybe even as young as _ten_ , Sam had started to notice more. Started to notice the sort of thing that made Dean sad, noticed how when John shouted at them and ordered them round that little bit more, it made Dean sterner; made Dean work harder. And most ten year olds don't notice much, but Sam Winchester definitely did.

And now, at the age of thirteen, he noticed that his brother was slowly becoming distant, alone, and he didn't really see what he could do about it.

Not that he hadn't tried. Hell, Sam tried everything single _day_ to try and make that amazing big brother of his smile, but it never worked anymore.

When he thought back to their youth, when he thought back to the times when Dean used to tuck him up in bed, stroke his hair until he slept, kiss him goodnight, read him stories; it made Sam seriously want to cry. Because, that Dean had gone.

This Dean, the Dean that had taken over that open, loving boy, was all alone now, he liked the company of no one more than he liked the company of people. And John didn't really want anything to do about it, even if he did notice more than anyone that his oldest son was slowly becoming less and less attached from his life.

~

"Dean?" Sam's voice sounded suddenly quiet as the wind picked up around the empty parking lot.

Dean tilted his head to the side slightly and made a low grunting noise, signifying in him listening.

"Dad wants you back at the motel, he's got dinner." Sam murmured quietly, kicking his foot backwards and forwards in the gravel, trying hard not to feel awkward, but it wasn't really helping.

"I'm coming, Sammy." And even though Dean sounded sad, Sam still knew that it was his brother. Just by the way he spoke. 'Sammy' was Sam Winchester's reassurance that his older brother was still there, and not completely gone.


	2. He Felt Broken

Benny picked up his pen and placed it on the piece of paper that sat on his lap, he didn't put any pressure on it, he just held it there. There wasn't really anything that he wanted to write down, he just liked knowing that he has the power to do so if he wanted.

The evening was brighter than the last couple has been. The sun hadn't quite set and it made the front yard of Benny's mom's house slightly orange, but it was a relaxing colour. And the air was full of dragon flies, not so many that Benny would want to go inside but, just enough to make everything much more comforting.

Benny loved the outdoors. He'd spent most his life outside. His mom was working constantly, he'd never even met his dad and when he wasn't at school, he spent most of his time either writing or drawing outside; he'd never had many friends.

 

So, on that clear evening, Benny sat at the bottom of the decking at the front of his house, the porch door was locked and he felt the paper on his lap flapping in the wind. His family's dog lay down beside him, his hazelnut tail thumping against the bright green grass that filled up the small square or Benny's front lawn. He put down a hand and gently petted the matted fur that protected his dog's back.

The night was pretty dead to be honest, there was nothing exciting outside that was giving him inspiration to draw and there was nothing in his imagination that he could put down on paper so, skipping the steps that led up to the door, Benny fished out the keys from his pocket and ran inside, picking up the leash for his dog.

Walks always seemed to bring something to Benny, always seemed to give him new ideas that he would never have thought of if he hadn't taken the long way round instead of taking the short cut across the park and being home in less than twenty minutes.

Benny wasn't really the sort of boy that liked a lot of human interaction, in fact, there wasn't many humans that he talked to more than every now and then.

Damn, he saw his mom maybe _once_ a week and they only has the smallest conversations, nothing that actually meant anything.

That's why he loved reading, there were so many different worlds out there that he hadn't realised existed until he opened the pages of a brand new book. Until he smelt that particular smell that only recently purchased books possess.

~

Dean swallowed his last mouthful of fried chicken and washed it down with a mouthful of cheap cola, dropping the can back down onto the small rounded table and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Where are you _going_ , Dean?" John asked, taking his fork in his hand and stabbing some french fries up with it, watching them all fall back on to the plate and then sighing frustratedly before eating with his hands.

"Just back to the parking lot for a while, I like how dark it gets there at night. And ya know, it's good to get away from the hunting stuff for a while." Dean spoke clearly and confidently, although inside he still felt broken.

"Damn, _Dean_." John shook his head slightly and made sure he'd eaten his food before continuing "What the hell's up with you at the moment? You love hunting."

Dean bit his lip and turned away for a second, catching his younger brother's eye before turning back to his father again.

"Maybe I _shouldn't_ love hunting." He shrugged his shoulders lightly and regretted what he had said as soon as it had escaped his mouth.

John's face went slightly pink and he threw done the tumbler of beer he'd been holding in his hand on seconds before.

"Do you even _remember_ what happened to your mom, Dean?" John's voice was very quiet, Dean knew this wasn't a good sign.

"Dad, _plea_ -" But before Sam could finish his words, John snapped his head round and glared at his youngest, warning him.

"Do you remember why we do this?" His voice was still uncomfortably quiet.

"Yes, Sir." Dean muttered back so silently that Dean kind of questioned himself saying it.

"Speak up, damn it!" John's face was beetroot red.

"Yes" Dean gulped and shook his head slightly " _Sir_."


	3. It's A Wonderful Life

Benny pushed his bag further up his arm and gripped onto the leash a little tighter as they passed the main road. The streets were beginning to get quieter, the night was slowly closing in, and Benny was happy about it.

Nighttime was the best time.

Turning a corner, Benny opened a rusting gate, making sure to lock it behind him, and let his excited dog off the leash, watching him bound across the concrete before running back again.

A small smile spread across the sixteen year old's face as he watched how happy something can be over something so little. Something that didn't really mean anything to him, meant more than nothing to somebody else.

This abandoned parking lot was Benny's favourite destination. He didn't particularly like interacting with humans and, here, he could get away from everybody. He'd sometimes bring a book, sometimes a notepad. But today he would simply sit and watch his dog happily run around, or maybe just think, he liked to think.

Clouds were starting to form over the soft, orange sky and Benny pulled his pullover across his stomach a little tighter than it had been before. He put his bag down and placed himself down on the edge of the pavement.

~

Dean sprinted out of the motel, he ran away from the dirty bedsheets, he ran away from the stained floors, he ran away from his father.

Tears were forming in his eyes and he didn't particularly know why, he had been sad recently, but was crying really worth it?

The wind was picking up and Dean shivered slightly, the small hairs on the back of his neck raising as he sprinted like a mad man through the back streets of a southern American state that he couldn't remember the name of. They'd been to so many places that they all formed into one, it was fucking with his head _badly_.

Dean needed a friend. Someone that didn't know anything about him. Someone to make him happy, someone to tell him that this world he lived in was actually a wonderful life, not a complete shit place that seemed to want to do everything it could to make Dean Winchester unhappy.

 

He turned a corner and found himself by a badly painted black gate, undoing the lock, he turned the rusting screw and it sprung open, closing it behind him, he wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his flannel and breathed in deeply, leaning against a brick wall.

Before long, Dean heard heavy breathing behind him, and out of habit, put his hand to his pocket to retrieve his gun, but slowly turning round, he simply found a small dog.

Bending down and putting out a hand, Dean cautiously waited for the dog to sniff it, he'd never been too good around dogs.

It bounded over happily and he tried his hardest not to wince and run, it was fucking crazy, all the shit he'd been through and he was scared of a terrier.

"It's okay. He won't _hurt_ you." Dean's head snapped to the side, his emerald eyes growing wide as he realised that someone had just seen him cowering away from a small dog.

Gulping, he cleared his throat and furrowed his brow.

"I _know_." He started, his voice sounding gruffer than usual, sounding almost like his father. "I ain't scared of _dogs_."

The lanky boy who had spoken before raised his eyebrows, he whistled lightly and the small dog bounded back to his apparent owner.

"Are you okay?" The boy's voice was higher than Dean's, but lower than Sam's. Dean figured that he must be closer to his age than his younger brother.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Dean cleared his throat again and stood up, brushing himself off before trying to smile reassuringly at the boy, still trying to keep up his 'tough' exterior.

"I-I saw you crying." The boy bit his lip as soon as he had spoken and Dean could see that he was regretting it.

Scoffing, Dean tried to play it off coolly, raising a hand as though this boy was talking utter crap. But his laughter slowly died out when he saw that the boy was buying none of it.

"Don't _you_ ever fucking cry? Nobody's perfect, y'know?" And he turned away, suddenly irritated, wondering why this boy had suddenly gone to the place that Dean thought was safe of any humans, and why he was questioning him.

" _Jeez_ , I just asked a question." The boy took half a step closer before talking once again "Hey, want one?"

Dean slowly glanced round, his bright green eyes wide as he tried to make himself hold it together, these damn tears kept threatening to spill.

The boy was holding out a pack of cigarettes and Dean grunted a yes, slipping his hand into the small cardboard box before placing the object between his teeth, pushing his head forward as the boy lit it with a blue lighter he has retrieved from his pocket.

Dean inhaled and let the smoke swirl around his mouth before he slowly parted his lips and let the grey cloud dance out and swirl around the evening air, getting carried higher and higher by the wind. Dean wondered what it would feel like for that to happen to him, he didn't say anything.

"What's your name?" Dean asked gruffly.

"Benny." The boy stopped and took a long puff of his own cigarette, before continuing "And how about you?"

Dean cleared his throat and let the cigarette hang at the corner of his mouth. "Dean, Dean Winchester." And he put out an already-calloused hand for Benny to shake, the boy took it in his grip and Dean felt something spark inside of him.


	4. Sparkling Green Eyes

Sam sat on the small bed he'd been using for the past couple of days and stared out of the very dirty window beside him.

The motel they were staying in was even worse than usual, he didn't think that it has actually ever been cleaned. John told the boys that they'd probably get dirtier using the shower than they would, not.

So everyday the two Winchester boys made their way down to the local fitness club, slipping in around the back and showering before leaving again.

 

Sam adjusted himself, getting a rogue spring out of his side that had escaped the lumpy mattress and threw it to the stained ground.

He didn't like it when Dean went out upset, but he knew that there was really nothing he could do about it. Dean could be pretty stubborn when he wanted to be, and at the time, he was stubborn every single day.

Picking up his jacket, Sam tied up the thick laces on his shoes and picked up the room keys from the tattered sofa and pocketed them.

John had told him that he had a lead on something and had told Sam to stay in the room, but Sammy couldn't just let Dean stay upset outside on his own, of course he was going to go and find him.

~

"What kind of a name's _Benny_?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow and glancing at the boy sitting beside him.

" _My_ name." And Benny nudged Dean in the side, not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough for Dean to laugh lightly.

He hadn't noticed it, but the sadness he had been feeling was slowly starting to slip away.

"How old are you?" Dean asked, dropping his used cigarette to the ground and pushing his foot down on it, treading it into the floor.

"Seventeen in two months." Benny cleared his throat and whistled again, his little dog bounding over and jumping onto his lap, its tail thumping against Benny's legs. "What about you?"

"Seventeen." Dean looked across the parking lot and rubbed his eyes, darkness was slowly starting to curl over the vast space and the sun was now nowhere in sight, it was getting colder by the minute.

 

The conversation was starting to die down and Dean suddenly found himself feeling very, very awkward.

"I think I better get going." Dean coughed and stood up, dusting himself off and putting out a hand for Benny to shake.

"Oh, okay then." Benny tried to hide the hurt in his voice, he was starting to like this new boy, and he had a feeling that he wouldn't see him again. "It was great meeting you."

"The feeling's mutual, dude." Dean ran a hand through his hair and turned back to the gate, strolling towards it and finding himself back on the main road again.

~

Benny opened the door and let the dog off the leash, he bounded into the kitchen and immediately went to his food bowl.

Benny looked at himself in the mirror and winced, had he really just been talking to someone with his hair like this? His usual light brown hair was sticking up in all different angles, he also had some sort of dirt all over the side of his cheek.

" _Jesus_ , I look a _state_." Benny muttered to himself, shaking his head and yawning slightly.

He couldn't shake off the feeling that something weird was going on. He had this strange feeling inside his stomach, something he'd never felt before.

He was looking forward for tomorrow evening, he'd even planned out hat he was going to do. He's go back to the parking lot and see if Dean was there again.

 

Throwing himself down onto the bed, Benny switched off his bedside lamp and lay down, pulling his covers up a little further and breathing in deeply.

There was something going on that he couldn't shake off, all he has been able for think about all night was that boy. That boy that he'd only seen for less than a hour, yet he seemed to have been there forever.

It explained a lot, it really did. Benny had never really been attracted to many girls, of course he'd had elementary school crushes on girls, but that had meant nothing.

But when he'd seen that tall, muscular boy who looked so sad and broken, all he'd wanted to do was wrap his arms around him and make him feel better.

And when he'd turned around and seen those sparkling green eyes, he'd felt his words catch in his throat.


	5. Dang It

Dean thew off his shoes and dropped himself onto the lumpy bed. He sighed and stretched out his back, feeling the pressure that had been there before suddenly disappear.

He picked up a small note that has been put down on the bedside table and opened it up. 

_'Went out looking for you earlier and you weren't at the parking lot. Dad's gone again and he told me that we need to stay in the room. I'm in the shower if you need me.'_

"Stupid _dad_." Dean muttered to himself under his breath as he yawned slightly, running a hand through his short brown hair and starting to unbutton his flannel, getting ready for bed after another uneventful day.

Dad was gone again. That really didn't surprise Dean. But it never seemed to _not_ annoy him, there was never a time when Dean wasn't annoyed about John leaving the two boys on their own, he did it so _fucking_ often.

He'd tell Dean that he needed help on a case, for example, right now John was probably out killing vamps but, as soon as the eldest Winchester boy was actually prepared to help, he'd go off on his own.

 

"Dean? Are you awake?" Sam's voice seemed unusually loud in the dark bedroom, the thin curtains were blowing gently in the wind and everything in the bedroom seemed strange and distorted.

"Yeah, I'm awake Sammy." And Dean rolled over in the large bed, stretching his arm out for his little brother to clamber in next to him.

That was something the youngest brother hadn't ever grown out of, there was something about sleeping next to Dean that made him feel secure, safe, something he had never got from their father.

~

Benny sat up and switched on his light, his eyes snapping shut at the sudden brightness of his bedroom.

The clock read three minutes past four. Damn it was _early_.

But he couldn't shake this certain image out of his head, couldn't get it to go away. Something that wouldn't leave his mind, something he didn't know how to get rid of. And Benny was wondering why.

He'd never felt like this about absolutely anybody before and now here he was, thinking about a boy that he'd known for less than an hour, wondering when he'd see him again.

" _Dean_." Benny said the word aloud to try and see if it changed anything, it didn't. All it did was make the butterflies in the pit of his stomach smash against his insides, making him feel worse than he already did.

" _Dang_ it." He hissed frustratedly, hitting off the light again and throwing his head down onto the soft pillow, closing his eyes tight and trying to think of anything else but Dean, absolutely anything else.

~

Dean slowly opened his eyes, he blinked a couple of times and let himself rouse until he sat up and looked at the clock in the corner.

Three minutes past four, that wasn't so unusual for him. He'd get up earlier than this to go on hunting trips with his dad, but when he was alone with Sammy, he never woke up so early.

But something was eating away at him inside. Something that had been going on as soon as he had walked out of that parking lot and into the uncomfortable bed in the motel room.

Dean wasn't _gay_. It would be fucking _hard_ for him to be gay. John would surely disown him, or make his life a living hell; or _both_. He'd been on so many dates with so many different girls, but none of them had really meant anything.

So when he'd seen that boy with the muscular arms and the grey and red Led Zeppelin shirt, electric blue eyes and crop of light brown hair smiling awkwardly at him in that parking lot, his heart had caught in his throat.


	6. Backup

John pulled the telephone off of the wire and took a scrap piece of paper out of his pocket, jabbing in the numbers into the grey keypad on the side of the phone box. Raising the black object to his ear, he listened to the continuous beeping noise; the connection was pretty tinny.

The sound of a phone being pulled from it's holder, someone clearing their throat and then starting to speak, John softened at the sound of his old friend's voice.

"Who in _god's_ name is that?" Came the violent-sounding words from a Southern American man at the other end.

"Bobby, it's John." And he too, cleared his throat and then waited for his friend on the other side to speak again.

"What do you want now, John?" Bobby sounded unusually distracted.

"It's the case I'm on Bobby, there's more vamps than I thought there was. I'm gonna need backup." John bit his lip and waited for a reply, he could hear Bobby's heavy breathing as he thought about the situation.

"How many of the _bastards_ are we talkin'?" John thought back to the events of the night before, glancing down at his hand with the white bandage protecting the skin beneath.

"I'm not talking an exact _amount_ Bobby, my mind wasn't on counting the damn things when they were trying to turn me into a bloodsucker." John sighed and shook his head slightly. "I don't mean to be shouting at you Singer, you know that. But I'm just worried, that's all."

"Don't you be snappin' at me Winchester, where are you?" Bobby had raised his voice slightly.

"New Orleans, it's somewhere you and I hunted that summer of '87, remember?" John could picture that baking hot sun very, very clearly.

~

"Dean? I think we should get up. It's past midday." Sam was trying to whisper but his brother kept telling him to leave him alone, said he was up most the night and needed sleep.

"Dammit Sammy please, come on, just a couple more hours, that's all." Dean spoke seriously and Sam knew not to question him. In fact, he'd heard his brother tossing and turning restlessly all night long and had said nothing about it.

~

Rolling over in his bed, Dean glanced around at the clock and grumbled, he felt like shit, he'd had an absolute crap night and, by the looks of it, he'd left Sammy on his own for the whole day.

Pulling on a dirty shirt and some checkered pyjama bottoms, he opened the paint-peeling door and stepped out into the open area that covered a kitchen, a sitting room and a hallway, Sam was sitting on a dirty couch in the corner; the TV was blaring but the boy wasn't really watching it.

"You've been asleep _all_ day." Sam stated bitterly, he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and yawned slightly, waiting for his older brother to answer.

"Yeah, I'm _sorry_ Sammy." Dean paused and downed a glass of water, even the water seemed unclean in this place. "I had the worst night imaginable, hey, we could go out for dinner if you wanted to?" Sam sighed and put down the small pocket knife he'd got from the table, he was so bored.

"Yeah sure Dean." Sam still sounded annoyed and Dean knew that if they went out and he has the chance to talk to his younger brother, Sam would start to feel better about the situation.


	7. Dean Winchester

Dean strolled into a small diner, the door hanging in the wind as his younger trailed along behind him. They found a small booth along one of the back walls and the two boys hid themselves away from the rest of the people inside and inspected the menus.

 

"So, what will it be for Sammy?" Dean asked after a while, sipping the icy cold Pepsi he had received from a young waitress with mounds of bright red, bouncing curls.

"I think I'll have a chicken salad." Sam had perked up a little from his mood earlier that evening and was smiling more than he had been.

"That's what I _thought_ you'd choose." Dean smiled a little at the thought of him knowing his brother.

"And you're gonna have the pie of the day, right?" Sam chuckled lightly.

" _Damnit_ Sammy, you know me too well." And Dean winked at his younger brother, calling over a waitress and ordering their meals.

 

"So, how long do you think dad's gonna be this time?" Sam asked half way through a mouthful of some sort of salad with large chunks of chicken breast, smothered in a vinegar salad dressing.

"It's hard to tell." Dean paused and gulped some more Pepsi, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Could be days, could be _weeks_."

Sam simply shrugged his shoulders and pierced a piece of chicken with his fork. The two boys carried on in silence, knowing there was no way to tell how long their father would leave them.

~

Benny picked up his bag and threw some notepads in, he didn't check if they had any writing in yet or not, he didn't really care to be honest; it wasn't like he was actually going to write.

He scribbled a quick note down for his mother when she came home from work, explaining why he wasn't home and telling her that there were some leftovers in the kitchen.

The night was cooler than the one before, Benny should have been cold but he had a strange feeling inside of his stomach.

Something that scared him. Scared him because he knew the idea of falling for a boy should scare him, yet surprisingly it didn't.

He walked along the dusty paths, the hairs on his arms erect as the bitter wind snaked its way across his forearms and up the sleeves of his Pink Floyd shirt.

Benny turned the corner and opened that familiar gate, it felt weird coming back here without his dog, but he didn't want it getting in the way. Dean seemed a little afraid of it yesterday, he didn't want to risk upsetting him.

It was crazy, absolutely _crazy_. Benny had met this boy once and he didn't even know if he was going to turn up or not, yet he was planning out all of this ridiculous shit like he'd known Dean forever.

~

"So, what do you wanna do tonight Dean?" Sam sounded happy, he was practically skipping down the sidewalk and it upset Dean that he might have to let his little brother down for the night.

"Oh, _buddy_." Dean sighed and shook his head slightly, stopping Sam from walking away so that he could speak to him properly. "I'm sorry dude, but I haven't been to the parking lot all day and you know, I'd kinda like to go there tonight. Maybe bring s few beers and just relax for a while. I really am _sorry_ , Sammy."

Sam's shoulders relaxed a bit and he stared down at the concrete ground hard, he was trying to stop the spiky tears that were stinging his hazel eyes, he didn't want to cry.

Dean kept saying how sorry he was, but Sam wasn't listening, he was too annoyed. Sam didn't particularly know why, he didn't really know why Dean not being there made him so anxious and so bitter, be used he'd started feeling something strange over the past couple of years, something he'd never experienced before; something that kind of terrified him. Because, whenever he saw Dean, something inside of him went funny.

He didn't see a brother, he saw something else.

It had gone past the stage of Sam idolising him, way, _way_ past. Instead, it was a strange fire that burned in the pit of his stomach whenever his seventeen year old brother was anywhere close.

And the terrible thing was, the depressing, shitty fact was that he knew, deep, deep down; that Dean Winchester would never, and could never, feel the same about his own brother.


	8. The World Disintegrated

Sam dragged himself along the sidewalk, his hands stuck deep into his pocket and his face twisted into a sour grimace. He was pissed, Dean had annoyed him over nothing really, and all he wanted was to go back to the motel room and sleep; he didn't want to overthink anything.

~

Dean pulled his collar down on the dark red and black flannel he was wearing and gripped onto the neck of the beer bottle in his right hand a little tighter, taking a small swig from the top and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

He reached the gate quicker than he'd anticipated and the air was already darker than it had been the night before, his breath started to catch in his throat and he was unusually nervous.

Taking a shaking hand, Dean pulled the screw out of the lock and opened the metal door, pulling it back and stepping inside the empty parking lot.

"Dang it, calm down you _idiot_." Dean hissed to himself, nerves were overcoming him and he was finding it very hard to breathe, he ran a hand through his chestnut hair and stared out over the empty space, waiting to see his new friend.

 

"Dean?" He heard a small voice from his side and Dean whipped round, staring into the darkness.

"Sure is." He assured his friend, chuckling lightly and realising how overly friendly he suddenly sounded, it was sickening.

Benny made a small sigh which Dean couldn't decide was either something of relief or annoyance, he didn't ask.

~

"Wanna come sit?" Benny wanted to slap himself at how awakes he sounded, he was started to get really annoyed at himself, why was he suddenly acting so stupid when he'd been playing this moment over in his head all day.

Dean agreed and the two boys slowly walked across the middle of the parking lot and placed themselves at the edge of the small wall.

"How's your day been?" Dean asked gruffly after a while, offering Benny a beer and watching him knock the top off with his teeth, slightly impressed.

"Pretty shit to be honest, haven't done _anything_." Benny was still beating himself up, he was so bad at keeping a conversation going.

"Can't say mine was anymore exciting." Dean laughed again and Benny felt those damn butterflies smashing around inside the bottom of his stomach.

Benny put down the beer bottle and stretched out in the darkness, he took off his pullover and threw it to the side, he was sweating from nerves, it was ridiculous.

"Oh my _god_." Dean started quietly, Benny could see Dean staring at something on his shirt. "You like Pink Floyd, as _well_ as Led Zeppelin?!" Dean laughed slightly and nodded his approval.

"They're my favourite." Benny took another swig of drink and chugged it back, wiping his mouth and pulling the pack of cigarettes out of his pocket.

 

The two boys sat smoking for a while and Benny found out about Dean's younger brother, how his mom wasn't around a lot and how their dad spent most of the day drunk.

Benny told Dean about the fact his mom worked most days and nights and he only saw her once a week, if he was lucky, and how his dad didn't even know who he was.

"'Spose both our family lives are pretty _crap_." Dean had said after a while, that had made Benny feel a little better.

~

It was nothing like the first night at all, Benny and Dean were talking non stop and it was like they'd known each other forever.

Neither of the teenage boys found something strange about the other and they both felt as comfortable as possible in the other one's presence.

Benny glanced down at his watch and felt a heavy weight drop down on him, it was getting real late.

"Something wrong?" Dean asked, noticing Benny glaring down at the black watch on his wrist like it'd done something to personally annoy him.

"I have to go, my mom said she wanted me home to, ya know, to catch up and all." Benny shook his head lightly and sighed, Dean couldn't help feeling disappointed.

Benny slowly stood up, downing the rest of his beer, treading out his cigarette and slipping on his pullover, what Dean did next was totally against his own will.

"Benny, _wait_." And Dean pushed out his hand and grabbed onto Benny's wrist, Dean's words caught in his throat.

Benny slowly turned his head, he was finding it hard to breathe with Dean's soft hands on his arm.

"What's wrong?" Benny's voice had suddenly gone quiet, and very breathy. Dean slowly stood up so he was eye level with the boy with the electric blue eyes; he hadn't let go of his wrist.

"Come here." Dean's voice was quiet, almost silent, but Benny heard alright, he heard as though it had been shouted through a microphone, screamed at the top of his lungs.

Benny took a few steps closer, he could fell Dean's breath on his skin, the hairs on his neck were rising again.

Benny felt awkward doing nothing with his hands and slowly found himself slipping his fingers into Dean's right hand, their fingers interlocking tightly.

 

Dean could almost taste the beer and the smoke rising from Benny's mouth, and it didn't smell bitter or unpleasant, it smelt sweet and welcoming.

They were _so_ caught up in the moment that it didn't feel awkward anymore. And that was when it happened.

That was when Benny closed the space in between him and the beautiful boy that made him bad at breathing, pressed his lips against Dean's.

The world stopped around the two teenagers and everything disintegrated, everything apart from the feeling of the other boy beneath the other's fingers.


	9. Sonovabitch

"Benny?" Dean's voice was almost silent and oddly breathy "What just happened?"

There was silence around for a few seconds, the wind made a slight whistling sound as the parking lot suddenly became a few degrees colder.

"I'm not quiet sure." Benny whispered back in reply, their hands were still glued together and their faces so close that Dean Winchester and Benny Lafitte's noses were almost touching.

Dean moved his right hand to the small of Benny's back and began to talk again:

"I'm not quite sure what's going on, but I'm not wantin' it to stop." And for the first time since the incident, Dean Winchester's face broke into a little smile, his white teeth lighting up in the darkness of the abandoned space the two boys were standing in.

Benny smiled back lightly, forgetting everything he had said before about needing to go home, everything that wasn't about Dean seemed suddenly irrelevant.

And before Dean could do anything, Benny used the palm of his hand to pull him closer, their mouths closing around the other's, their breath slowly speeding up.

~

Sam walked across the road, he'd had enough of laying in the dark in that disgusting motel room, it wasn't helping his mood one bit and he didn't like thinking bad things about his brother, even if it did hurt him to see Dean do things without him.

Sam had a few cans of beer hidden in the side pocket of his plaid shirt and he walked along with his right hand supporting them, not wanting someone to see a thirteen year old boy walking down the street with alcohol in his hands, what the hell would they say?

And even though the roads looked unfamiliar in the dark, Sam found his way to the parking lot.

~

"Bobby!" John's voice sounded almost animal-like in the dead silence of the smoke-filled alleyway. "Watch out!"

And the middle-aged man with the navy blue and white, battered baseball cap swung around, his machete held tightly in his grip, his knuckles white.

Lifting up the weapon, he let his hands drop down in a quick motion as a male vamp, not looking any older than twenty came sprinting towards him.

"Come and get me ya _sonovabitch_." And Bobby smashed the silver sword into the side of the vampire's neck, feeling it pierce the skin immediately and sink all the way through; the head that was so recently attached to the monster's body, rolling across the concrete floor.

John had no time to congratulate his friend, vampires were closing in around them quick and it was taking all the strength the two men had to kill off the ones that were coming strong, let alone the ones they knew were still at the nest.

 

Far behind the dirty alleyway that the two experienced hunters were using to lure in hungry vampires, a dark grey truck sat at the side of the road, mud splattered up the sides of its doors and its engine rumbling low underneath all the noise.

Inside, the small tape deck banged out tunes that cracked and hissed through the player, the sound tinny and almost too bad to hear.

A man in a black jacket with a hood far over his eyes sat in the front seat, his paper-white left hand placed on the side of the steering wheel; his nails were short and stubby with a sickly blue tint around the edges.

He could hear his friends dying, he heard them die yet he did nothing about it. He knew that if he went charging in there now, firing stupidly at the enemy, he'd be beheaded within seconds.

Fighting wasn't _all_ about getting physical, fighting could be done with the mind, and he was sure good at that. Vince had always been good at winning things with his words, hell, he'd been around long enough to perfect the art of fucking people up with words, and he was quite the expert, and very modest about it too.

~

Sam sighed and steadied himself, he was going to go and apologise to Dean, the two of them would sit down with a couple of beers and maybe the older Winchester brother might tell Sam why he'd been acting so distant and alone lately.

It could go both ways, Dean could either open up to his baby brother, or snap at him and tell him to mind his own business; it was a risk Sammy was willing to take.

 

Slowly pulling the screw out of the hole in which it usually stayed put, (unless a Winchester was spending the night in the parking lot) Sam slipped through the small gap that was usually there after he had loosened the gate, and then locked it behind him.

The night was getting colder by the minute and his plaid shirt was only protecting him so much, Sammy knew that he'd have to go back soon, have to go back because of the creeping cold that was making its way up his shirt and bounding him.

Standing still for a few moments, Sam listened to the silence. But something strange was happening. It was silent, yet Sam could hear something so quiet that someone might miss it; he almost dismissed the feeling himself but, moving forwards, Sam soon found the source of the noise.

 

In front of thirteen year old Sam Winchester, stood his seventeen year old brother and secret crush, Dean, with his tongue down another boys throat.

 

And Sam was so angry he couldn't even breathe.


End file.
